


The Republic

by enknguyen



Series: The Republic of Pacifica [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arranged Marriage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fictional Government, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Past Torture, i wrote this instead of my lab reports, like its not mentioned but there will be flashbacks (maybe), no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enknguyen/pseuds/enknguyen
Summary: A senator. A tortured soldier. This is the story Everett Dayne, an optimistic senator and member of the Civilian Class of The Republic if Pacifica. It is also the story of Rone Arkell, an alpha soldier and member of the Military Class that has endured torture. An arranged bonding forces two very different strangers together and binds them as mates.(This summary sucks and I realize that lmao, basically an arranged marriage, two very different people, trope (kinda) work, but on a different planet with fictional governments and complex geopolitics)
Relationships: Everett Dayne/Rone Arkell, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Republic of Pacifica [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727791
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first real work I've ever written. I created the concept about a year ago, but it never got past the drawing/concept board. I wrote the first 2 chapters but then wasn't really happy with it. I figured that with a pandemic I should actually try to write a bit more for it. I have to rewrite the whole thing because the original writing was just worse that it is right now. Please be nice and please enjoy. Also, please don't repost this to any other site. Other than that please enjoy!
> 
> (I explain the alpha thing in the end notes...you'll see)

6 Months Ago...

“What?” Everett Dayne asked dumbfounded.

“You heard me. But, as it seems that your short time in the senate has damaged your hearing, I’ll repeat myself,” Jenzen Dayne replied.

“I heard you the first time, father.” Everett replied annoyed. “An arranged bonding? Is that really necessary?”

“Look, you and I both know that if you’re going to run for the nomination to be Praetor when Preator Ilae retires, you’ll have a better chance if you are bonded. Seeing as you are currently single, I figured this was the best solution for you. Unless you have a secret significant other you have neglected to inform your mother and I about?”

Everett threw Jenzen a dirty look.

“Did mother approve of this?”

“Are you kidding, she was thrilled.” Jenzen replied without looking Everett in the eye.

“You haven’t told her yet, have you?” Everett stood from behind his desk and began to pace around the room. They were in his office on the 50th floor of the 100 story Pacifica Senate Office Building. 

“Not exactly, no.” Jenzen replied, still sitting quite relaxed and unfazed on the small couch in the office. 

“Oh, you went and arranged for me to be bonded to a mate without telling mother. I’m not sure that was the smartest idea you’ve had, dad.”

“I may not have told her word for word, but she is an exceptionally smart woman. She knows that I went to go visit my old friend Kolb, and she’s probably worked it all out by now, or at least has some idea about what’s happening.”

“Surely you don’t mean Kolb...as in Kolb Arkell? Isn’t his family part of the Military Class?” Everett stopped pacing.

“Yes, and yes. Kolb and I have been friends for years. We grew up together and went to school together. We’ve maintained a strong friendship over the years. A friendship that has proven useful in the senate. Besides, it’s not uncommon for people from our class, the Civilian Class, to marry people from the Military Class.” Jenzen stood up from the couch and walked over to his son. Jenzed also used to be a senator, but has since retired to help Phailae, Everett’s mother, with her organization devoted to saving endangered species in the region that Jenzen used to, and Everett currently represents in the Senate.

“Look, I know you would have prefered to find someone you love, as I did with your mother, I have always wanted that for you too. But the fact of the matter is that Praetor Ilae might retire in a year or two. Praetors Euli and Raithe are still young. There won’t be another chance for a while. I know that you like being a senator and serving in the Senate. For you, serving in government isn’t about the power. You, unlike some of your colleagues, actually care about the people you represent. You don’t do this for the fame or for the glory or because our family have been senators since the beginning of the Republic, but because you want to make a difference in the lives of the people of Pacifica. You fight not for yourself, but for them, to ensure a fairer and brighter tomorrow.” Jenzen reached out and put a hand on his son’s shoulder. 

“Kolb’s son is an alpha, and well respected in the Military Class. He’s an Arkell, his family has served in the higher echelons of the Military Class for, well, as long as our family has. His son will be one of the leaders of the Military Class one day and being bonded to him will strengthen your bid for the Praetorship, not to mention you will also be helping Kolb’s son. I’m sure you know about the ordeal he went through?”

“If by ordeal you mean being sent to raid a terrorist compound on bad intel? Being captured and being forced to watch the rest of his squadron, who were some of his best friends, be killed right in front of him? Being held and tortured for 5 months? Escaping by killing his captors with his bare hands? Going from a man who was once described as warm, funny, and full of life, to one who is cold, dark, and dead? Then yes, I know about the ordeal he went through.” Everett replied. He could not imagine how anybody went through an experience like that and got out alive. 

“I also know that his girlfriend left him. She said he was dangerous and unloveable. Although, I’m not sure I agree with anyone who calls someone unlovable.”

Jenzen smiled at his son.

“See, that is why this match is perfect. Rone needs someone to show him love and kindness. Right when he needed someone to be strong and help him through his recovery, he was abandoned. He isn’t dangerous. He needs someone to be there for him, to be in his corner. And that’s you. Everett, you possess the rare quality of being able to love someone even when the whole world says you shouldn’t. The world says he’s unloveable, you say they haven’t tried hard enough. I’m not saying that you’ll see him and immediately fall in love. I recognize the fact that we don’t live in a fairytale, but, I know that you will do your best to support him and help him. Bonding allows for you to share emotions with your mate. You’ll be able to calm him and keep him grounded. It’s a bit dehumanising, but he helps you in your bid to be Praetor, the youngest Praetor in the Republic's history, and you help him to be grounded and help him find himself again. So, what do you say?”

Everett sighed. He had been staring at the ground for a while now. Jenzen reached out and tilted Everett’s face to meet his. “Hm?”

“Is Rone Arkell even interested in men?” Everett replied with a slight sense of desperation in his voice. An arranged bonding he could live with, but to someone who would never love him would be too much. Everett has always been comfortable with his sexuality. Being gay isn’t seen as that big of a deal. A majority of people in the world and in Pacifica didn’t care about sexual orientation. There was still a small group of people who object but love is love. 

“Yes, Rone is bisexual. He’s had relationships with men in the past.” Jenzen replied. 

“Well...if, Rone agrees and says yes to this...arrangement...” Everett sighed, “...then I’ll agree too.”

Jenzen gave his son a smile “He already said yes. Yesterday.”

Everett stood there astonished.

“I guess all that remains now is to hire a planner and set the date.” Jenzen said with a gleeful smile. 

“What did I just agree too.” Everett wondered.


	2. Waking Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter introduces Rone and gives him some background. A bit shorter this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Note: Oceania is the capital of Pacifica. Also idk if I mentioned it, this takes place in an alternate reality/different planet, so that'll explain some things later on. I haven't worked out exactly where this story is going or how long it'll be but I'm just going along rn. I probably keep writing it until it is finished.

_ Pain. _

_ Blow after blow landed all over his already bruised body. _

_ No matter how hard he tried he could not break free from the people holding him. Even with his enhanced strength, he was still trapped there.  _

_ Why didn’t they just kill him? He was ready. This is no way to live. _

_ “Just tell us the codes. This will all be over if you just tell us about the codes and where we can find it.” Someone asked as the beatings stopped momentarily.  _

_ “Never!” _

Rone awoke with a start. He was covered with a cold sweat. He was safe. He was in his apartment in the capital city. He sat up to check the time on the clock on his bedside table.

3:54 AM

Rone sighed and brought a hand to push his hair out of his sweat coated brow. The soft sounds of the rain on the windows in his bedroom did little to relax him and calm his nerves. There was enough light from the moon and the city outside his window to illuminate the numerous scars that littered his well defined body. There were also some tattoos. One to commemorate the friends that he lost. Another, on his left pectoral, in the shape of the Arkell family insignia. It had been two years since the botched raid. Since the members of his squadron, no, his friends, had been ruthlessly killed in front of him. Two years since he had been tortured and held prisoner for 7 months. Two years, and the nightmares hadn’t gone away. 

It had been a trap from the very beginning. 

In the moonlight, Rone caught sight of a small piece of gleaming metal. It was the metal insignia of the Armed Forces of the Republic of Pacifica attached to his dress uniform. Normally, Rone wore his standard everyday fatigues, but his bonding ceremony was in two days. Rone let out another exhausted sigh. 

  
Two days.

Two days and he would be bonded to someone who was practically a stranger. Six months ago his father had approached him with the idea of bonding. Before this all happened Rone had been a happy relationship. He loved her. But then, after he came back and the nightmares started, she left. She couldn’t handle it. Rone couldn’t blame her. It was best for the both of them. Before the incident, he loved to be around people, talking, laughing, and enjoying life. Now, he’d much rather be alone, left in silence with only his thoughts as company. When his father told him that his friend, and former Senator, Jenzen Dayne, was wondering if he’d be willing to be bonded to his son, Senator Everett Dayne, Rone had been rather surprised. He knew his father and Jenzen had been friends since they were kids, and that the Dayne family was well respected and had been serving in the Senate since the beginning of Pacifica. Rone had heard of Everett Dayne. He was young, 29, three years younger than Rone. Everett was driven not by selfish ambition, but a genuine desire to help others and to better the lives of the people of Pacifica. Rone could understand that. He had always had a desire to protect others and help fight for what is right. He knew he didn’t have the temperament for the senate. He much rather take action and take a hands on approach to life. Coming from a prominent Military Class family, joining the military was the natural choice. Being an alpha only helped, giving him increased speed, strength, and stamina, making him a better soldier. Rone wasn’t sure why he agreed to this. At 32, being unbonded wasn’t necessarily uncommon, but as an alpha in the military it did seem a little odd to some of his superiors. After everything he had gone through two years again and the lack of a mate made some of the higher ups concerned about his stability. He came back a different person. Being bonded to someone, especially to someone from a high standing family in the Civilian Class would go a long way in quelling their fears and suspicions. His father also explained how it would help Everett on his path to being Praetor. Being that young, a mate would definitely help improve his chances. It was a bonding of convenience. Deciding he would get no more sleep tonight, Rone got out of bed and went to sit at the desk in the living room of his apartment. 

Turning on the lamp, he pulled out some documents and paperwork he still needed to complete. He hated doing it, but one of the things that came with advancing up the chain of command was increased paperwork. He read some reports and signed things that needed signing. Six months had seemed like such a short time ago. After the both had agreed, he met with Everett briefly. Everett had been a ball of nervous energy no matter how hard he tried to conceal it, Rone could tell he was nervous. They had discussed a few things, picked a date that worked well with both their calendars, and Rone had decided to let Everett be in charge of choosing the finer details of the bonding ceremony and reception. They had met a handful of times between then and now, mostly working out some details about the ceremony or some other logistics. It had been decided that Rone would move into Everett’s apartment. It was larger, closer to the city, and generally nicer overall. Rone didn’t mind. He prefered it. This apartment held too many memories of the past, of failed love, and someone he wasn’t anymore. Moving might help him move on. He checked the time on his phone. 

5:07 AM

The faint early morning light was just starting to brighten the grey world outside. It was still raining, though. Sighing, yet again, Rone got up from his desk and made his way back to his bedroom to get ready for another day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There isn't much dialogue in this chapter because Rone isn't a very talkative person. He's much more of the quiet type after the incident, and the lack of dialogue is meant to reflect that. I don't want to say he has PTSD, because I don't have PTSD, I personally don't know anyone who has PTSD, and I don't want to describe it in a way that is inaccurate or offensive to those who do suffer from PTSD. I might do some research and read some first person descriptions on what PTSD is like and what are the common symptoms so I can more accurately portray what Rone is going through. 
> 
> Hoping you are well. Stay home, stay safe, and flatten the curve!


	3. A Momentous Occasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everett and Rone become bondmates.

Today was the day. The day that Everett had been preparing, and stressing, over for the past 6 months. 

Today was the bonding ceremony.

Today he would be officially bonded to Rone Arkell, an almost complete stranger. They would become mates. 

The process of binding two people together was rather simple actually, but it was the fanfare and festivities that followed that worried Everett. 

“Stop fussing.” 

“I’m not.” Everett replied, his mother bringing him out of his daze. He was standing in front of a mirror, dressed in a deep ultramarine blue suit. His mother was going over everything to make sure he was ready for the ceremony. She finished pinning the boutonniere of delicate white flowers onto his lapel. 

“Yes, you were. You may be 29, and a Senator now, and about to be bonded, but I am still your mother. I know when you are overthinking things up there in that head of yours.” Phailae, Everett’s mother, replied. She gave him a fond smile and brought his head down to press a kiss to his forehead. 

“Listen to me. You will be fine. Rone Arkell is a good man and a strong alpha. He may be a little damaged, but who isn’t. No matter what people may say about him in hushed tones, he is still a person and you must care for each other. He needs someone stable in his life. None of us can imagine the chaos that must be raging through him. Bonding to him will give him stability and your mental bond will be a source of comfort. For both of you.” 

“I know mom.” He brought his hand up and brushed away some of her tears. 

“Lighten up mom.” Everett said with a small laugh, “it’s a bonding ceremony, not a funeral.”

“I know, I know. It's just....I remember when you were just a young boy running around the meadows surrounding the house. Who knows, maybe someday you’ll love each other.”

“Maybe, but then again this is real life and not some cheap romance novel you are so fond of.” Everett said with a smirk. 

There was a knock at the door and Jenzen entered. 

“Everyone is in place. We're just waiting on you now. Ready?” Jenzen asked his son. 

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Jenzen gave his son a small smile.

“Everything is gonna be fine, Everett. Don’t worry.” Jenzen said while placing his hands on his son’s shoulders.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Mom already gave me a pep talk, I’m fine.” Everett said with a small smile of his own. 

“Look at you. All grown up. I remember-”

“Yeah, mom already gave me the trip down history lane too.” 

Jenzen laughed and gave Phailae a kiss. 

Gathering himself and steeling his face, not too dissimilar to the way he preps himself to enter the senate building, Everett prepared to enter into the venue that had been chosen for the ceremony. Already standing at the door leading into the hall was Rone.

Everett gave a little gasp. Standing there in his black Armed Services dress uniform was Rone. Everett wasn’t short by any means, but Rone was a good 6 inches taller. Even in his stiff dress uniform Everett could tell that Rone had quite a bit of muscle. Thinking about his own, slightly, round midsection, Everett felt a bit self conscious. Everett had to admit that this was a very handsome man. Seeming to feel Everett’s eyes on him, Rone turned and his eyes locked with Everett’s. His eyes were a rich brown, but whereas they had once been filled with warmth, these eyes felt cold, reflecting the life of solitude their owner lived. 

Now it was Rone’s turn to give his bondmate a once over with his eyes. Dressed in a beautiful blue suit, Rone could tell that Everett lacked the same amount of muscle mass. However, for a person who spent almost everyday behind a desk, Everett was not in bad shape. Sure a little round in the middle, but overall healthy. Rone noticed his brown hair and its coppery undertones. Rone also noticed that Everett was rather, well, cute. Pure and innocent, not having witnessed the same horrors he had. But what Rone noticed most were Everett’s eyes. They weren’t brown or green or blue, they were purple. A most vibrant shade, they reflected just how full of life Everett was, in perfect contrast to his dead brown ones. 

Both of them carried a length of ribbon. Ultramarine for Everett, representing the Dayne family, and black for Rone, representing the Arkell family. 

“Well...I guess there is no use putting this off any longer.” Everett said looking down at the ground nervously. 

“It would appear so.” Rone replied in a smooth voice. Rone gave a small nod and held out his arm for Everett to take. 

“Ready?” Rone asked.

“Ready.” Everett reached out and placed his arm on Rone’s outstretched one. 

Together they walked past their families and towards the center of the room. Everett had been in charge of the decorations and Rone was very impressed. The room had been decorated with blue and white flowers and fountains that mimicked streams ran throughout the room. It felt like being in the middle of the forest and not in a reception hall in the middle of the largest city in the country. Rone felt the surroundings put him at ease.

When they reached the center of the room, the officiant made his opening remarks about the nature of bonding and the commitment it carried with it. He explained the ancient tradition that had been practiced since the beginning of recorded history. Then taking the two ribbons, he asked them to prepare to be bound. Everett undid the fastening holding the sleeve on his right arm closed to reveal the skin underneath. Rone did the same with his uniform. Reaching out they each grabbed the other’s forearm, then the officiant wrapped the two ribbons around their arms and tied them together. Everett gave a small gasp as their skin met. For someone whose eyes were cold and dead, his skin was warm and Everett could feel the muscles in his forearm. 

“Now, the vows.” The officiant announced. Following tradition, as an alpha, Rone would go first.

“I, Rone, an alpha of the family Arkell, do promise to protect my mate from all who wish to do him harm. I promise to be his keeper until my last breath. To him I pledge my sacred honor, and my life.” 

With this the black ribbon began to glow. 

“I, Everett, of the family Dayne, do promise to support my mate through even the toughest struggle. I promise to be his keeper until my last breath. To him I pledge my sacred honor, and my life.”

As soon as Everett finished the blue ribbon began to glow. Together the two ribbons turned to white and seemed to disappear beneath their skin. As soon as this happened both Everett and Rone felt a presence in the back of their minds, letting them know their mental bond had been established and they truly were mates. 

“With this, I pronounce you mates.” The officiant said “You may seal this union with a kiss.”

Both Everett and Rone had been staring into each other's eyes, gently probing at the link that now connected them. Still new and rather weak, only traces of the other could be felt, but this would grow and deepen over time. The officiant’s words about a kiss shocked them out of their trance and Everett immediately blushed and looked down. Reaching out with his left hand Rone gently placed his fingers on Everett’s chin and tiled his head so that once again purple eyes met brown ones. Slowly, Rone leaned in and brushed his lips against Everett’s. Everett instinctively closed his eyes feeling the other man's lips brush against his own. It was short, and chaste, but was enough for the purpose of this ceremony. After Rone pulled away the gathering of friends and family began clapping. Their arms fell back to their sides and they smiled for a picture. Then once again offering his arm, Everett and Rone walked out of this room and into the one reserved for the reception.

The reception was held in a small ballroom decorated with the same blue and white flowers and with fountains. Rone and Everett walked to the head table and took their seats. 

A few hours later and the reception was over and it was time for Rone and Everett to return to Everett’s apartment. 

Everett unlocked the door to his apartment and turned on the lights. 

“Well, it's not much, but it's home.” Everett explained and motioned for Rone to enter. 

Rone walked through the door and was quite surprised. In comparison to his own simple and spartan apartment, Everett’s was not only much larger but had a completely different atmosphere. Rone’s apartment was bare, void of any personal touches and felt sterile. It had taken him an embarrassingly short amount of time to pack up. Everett’s apartment did not just feel like a place to eat, sleep, and shower but it felt like a place to live, it felt like home. The walls were painted in a light blue-grey. As Rone moved into the apartment he noticed the kitchen on the left, tastefully decorated with white cabinets and silver appliances. The kitchen connected to a breakfast bar that served as the separation between the kitchen and the living room. The living room had a grey couch, a dark metal coffee table, and was tastefully spotted with an assortment of plants. Rone took particular notice of the plant sitting on the coffee table. Its flowers were purple, just like Everett’s eyes. Also on the coffee table was a leather journal in the Dayne family color of ultramarine and had the Dayne family crest embossed on the cover with “Everett Dayne” embossed near the bottom of the front cover. The Dayne family seal consisted of a lyre with the initial D surrounded by a laurel wreath. It was simple, yet elegant, a perfect reflection of the Daynes and Everett. There were three doors that lead from the spacious living room: one to a bathroom, one to Everett’s master bedroom, and one to what was now Rone’s room. Rone’s things had been moved earlier in the day before the ceremonies. 

“Its...very nice.” Rone said awkwardly. Everett smiled.

“Thank you, I try to make it feel like relaxing. It's nice to have a place to come back to after a long day and just destress.” Everett closed the door and removed his jacket and placed it neatly onto the couch. “Feel free to add anything or to move things around a bit, this is your home now too.”

“Thank you,” Rone replied and then yawned. 

“Would you like a cup of coffee?” Everett offered moving towards the kitchen to make some for himself. 

“Thank you, but I’m rather tired and I think I’m going to retire for the night. Aren’t you tired?” Rone said politely. Everett gave a little laugh.

“Quite frankly, yes, but I’m afraid I have work to do. Such is the life of a Senator.” Everett replied and started the coffee maker. Everett was rather addicted to coffee, and while he was modest and reserved with his spending in most areas of his life, despite his family's wealth, coffee was his guilty pleasure. His coffee maker was one of the most expensive things he owned. 

“And future Praetor,” Rone replied and moved toward his bedroom, “goodnight, Everett.”

“Goodnight, Rone.”

Later, as Everett settled into the couch in pajamas and his briefing binders and memos and a cup of hot coffee, Rone slid into his bed. The slight tingling in the back of their heads had mostly calmed, and for the first time in a long time, sleep came easily to Rone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahaha, the way i started writing this again in the last two weeks of my 3 month summer. welp university is starting again soon and i'm kinda stressed so this is just helping me relax so here we go.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I'd just like to say that I'm a university student so who knows if I'll actually continue writing this. I'm actually incredibly busy and have no real free time to be doing this, but it helps me relax so oh well. My GPA was already suffering lmao....its funny cause it hurts and it hurts because it's true. If you want please feel free to let me know if you liked it, or what you think could be improved. 
> 
> (Okay, so while Rone is an alpha, there are no betas or omegas. Basically being an alpha (on this world) means that the person has a trait that causes them to be slightly taller than normal and makes them stronger and basically better fighters. So most alphas are part of the Military Class as opposed to the Civilian Class. Basically they're really good leaders, but they can be a little possessive of their mates and want to protect them. All mates after bonding can kinda feel each other's emotions. Not thoughts perse but just kinda like oh he's in pain or he's in trouble, stuff like that. I'll try to explain more as the story goes on.)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and that you are staying safe and healthy! 
> 
> Stay home, stay safe, and flatten the curve!


End file.
